The Future Is All Around Us
by BeeMade
Summary: This story follows three girls, completely different but share at bond none the lest... Danika, Isabella, and Jazmine have such a bright future.. They are destine to be magnifacent and they don't even know it..
1. Story Brackground

**Story Back Ground**

Year 2565, planet Earth is the hubble base for the galaxies.. All the best and brightest students come here from surrounding solar systems, for training, knowledge and growth in leadership and team work.. Our story take place at Double Tree Academy located on the Northern Hemisphere. Think Star Trek, Meets Marvel Comic World, with Wican Crafts mixed in.. This one is centric around Danika for now, who knows.. I have a thought process but I'll mostly likely make it up as I go...

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Danika Chenoa **

**Code Name:** Memphis **Physical Attributes:** 5'2, 115lb Pettite, Carmel brown eyes and past the shoulder brown hair. **Personality: **observer, likes to blend into the background, has a broad spectrum of knowledge always reading something new.. **Power:** Photographic Memory and Indestructible Body **Background:** Her family is one of the families that are still Native to Earth.. Only really talks to Isabella and Jazmine.. Other students see her as an outsider because of her quietness, most of the others are outgoing.. She tends to get pick on when her friends aren't around..

**Isabella Sophia St. Clair**

**Code Name:** MidNight **Physical Attributes:** She's 5'6,125lbs, nymph like features, long blonde hair and hazel eyes **Personality:** reserved, tends to follow more than leads, but when it matters she doesn't let people just boss her around, tends to worry about everything, goes out her way for people even if she doesn't even know them, which tends to get her into some tough situations. **Power:** Empathic and her body protrudes electricity at whim. Both of her powers are evolving as she gets older. Like force fields of electricity and things like that. **Background**: Comes from a long line of well known Empaths', father died at a young age, got electricity genes from him.. Home is Planet 55 Cancri located next to Cancer and Gemini stars (look it up)

**Jazmine LeBeau**

**Code Name:** Hells Angel **Physical Attributes:** 5'7, 135lbs, ice blue eyes, black raven hair, naturally tan skin, with a strong athletic build… **Personality:** She's laid back, more so rebellious then others, Speaks when spoken to type of attitude, Very protective of her friends... Not a follower. Does her own thing. Sticks up for the underdogs. **Power:** Flight-Angel like black wings that she can naturally hide so she can look "normal", Night Vision, Breathes-Fire when angry, she keeps her nails long and shaped like claws (which she uses to her advantage when fighting, and her mutation is growing (eyes changing color, something to do with her eyes, and something else with her wings) **Background:** The general background of her is unknown (parents, birthplace, heritage etc) She was dropped off in front of the School's Gates when she was a baby.. Upon arrival Headmaster's Lucian And Roccella Lebeau took her in, named her and treat her like one of their own..


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Living In Memories**

_"We all have our time machines... Some take us back, they're called memories.. Some take us forward, they're called dreams." Jeremy Irons (Britich Actor,b.1948)_

* * *

"How long has she been in there, this time?" Isabella asked as she finished up changing into her uniform and turning towards Jazmine who was presently sprawled out on the floor doing her morning work out routine. 

She huffed and stopped midair "At least and hour or so" Jazmine sat up and looked at the bathroom door.

"It's getting worse, yah think?" Isabella stated more than asked.

"Yeah, we need to do something before, she has a melt down during a mission" Jazmine answered "or something else happens"

"I know"

* * *

Danika squeezed her eyes shut tighter trying to escape the memories that were coming fast at her.. 

The Beginning Always looks so colorful..

**_"Jazmine, I don't think he likes me" _**

**_"Of course he does, why is always staring at you if he didn't"_**

**_"Oh my gosh, here he comes"_**

**_"See told you"_**

**_"Wait how does my hair look...never mind shhh"_**

**_"Hey..your Danika right??"_**

**_"Yeah?"_**

A different time a different place..

**_"You know what, I don't really have a good feeling about us being together" she glanced at the group of girls in the corner that were currently whispering and glaring at her.._**

**_"Do you want to be with me?"_**

**_"Yes, of course I do"_**

**_"Then don't pay attention to them" waving his hand gesturing towards the group.._**

**_"But I'm not like the other girls you're usually with"_**

**_"And your point??"_**

The First Time

_**"I'll love you for eternity you know..."**_

_**"Where have you been all my life" she giggled as she put her arms around him as the water continued to cascade down on them**_

Is It The End?

"_**What do you mean, you're leaving?"**_

"_**The team as been ordered to go to Pictoris to help with the uprising"**_

"_**Can't someone go in your place?"**_

"_**Danny...baby.. I'm the leader, just like you lead your team, you wouldn't have someone take your place, just like I can't..."**_

"_**I know... I just don't have a good feeling about this"**_

"_**Just like you had a bad feeling about us...huh? He winked at her and jokingly shoved her arm.**_

"_**Yeah well maybe I should have listen to myself, ans I wouldn't be wasting my time with you now"" she giggled as he grabbed her waist and pushed her onto his bed, landing on top of her,**_

"_**Nothing is going to happen to me, you'll see" he kissed her and slightly bit her lip..**_

_**She moaned in anticipation, she wrapped her legs around him trying to push the forgoing thoughts to the back of her mind...**_

The memory she was lost in began to fade and her hands started to come into focus.. Clenched against the tile..

"Where are you now?" she cried "you promised nothing would happen to you?"

* * *

AN: Kinda short, but hopefully you got that **_bold italics_** are her memories... lol.. 


End file.
